


The Resurrection Stone

by girlofhufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofhufflepuff/pseuds/girlofhufflepuff
Summary: At the end of the last book, Harry Potter dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest, thinking nobody would ever find it. But this is sadly not true, and it is up to Draco and Hermione to find it.





	The Resurrection Stone

In the time of the Battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter, the Deathly Hallows were present and in action. Yet what happened to the Resurrection Stone? After all, it had only been dropped on the ground. In the Forbidden Forest, the spiders took back their old home after the war. Hagrid went back to teaching classes, and the Resurrection Stone remained hidden for a few years. But if the stone was looked for close enough, then it would be found… and greed still exists in the wizarding world.  
*******  
Hermione Granger stood in front of a grave. “I’m so sorry Mum…” she sobbed. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared down at the coffins of her mother and father. Hermione turned away. “This isn’t your fault,” Ron told her, putting his arm around her. “It is,” Hermione cried out. “If I had done a better spell...I couldn’t find them after the battle...How did Voldemort find them?” Ron looked as though he didn’t know what to say. “Erm… maybe we should go, ‘Mione.” He said. Hermione wrenched herself away from his grip. “No, I can’t just leave, Ron!” She waved her wand over the grave, and the dirt piled neatly on top of the coffins; another twirl of the wand and a smooth, marble headstone appeared. On the headstone, she wrote, “Always Loved. Wendell Wilkins and Monica Wilkins.”Ginny walked next to Hermione and added roses next to the grave. “Come on, Hermione,” Ginny said firmly. “Let’s go.”  
******  
Everyone decided to stay at the Burrow and keep an eye on Hermione. But as the days passed after the death of Hermione’s parents, they started to get worried. Hermione wouldn’t talk, and she wouldn’t eat. Ginny and Harry were talking in low voices, glancing at Hermione with worried expressions on their faces. “She thinks it’s all her fault,” hissed Ginny. “I know what it’s like to lose people,” Harry replied. “I think I should talk to her… and maybe get her to eat something…” Ron distracted himself by turning on the television and going onto the Muggle news. “...strange news from the western end of the country…” The announcer was saying. “I just don’t know what to do!” complained Ginny. Hermione was staring out the window as a storm started to pick up outside. Her face was sad and cold. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. “I’ll get it,” Ron said, and he left the room. Then, he swore. “What the hell? Get out of here, Malfoy!” 

Ginny and Harry looked up in shock. “I think I’ll just come in,” Draco said, stepping into the house. “I am, of course, a Ministry Official.” He strode into the room, with Ron running after him. Everyone was completely speechless. “Go away! This isn’t your house, you---” Ron was quickly interrupted by Draco. “Watch your tone, Weasel.” he snarled. “I bring a message from the Ministry. The Resurrection Stone has been found.” Hermione spoke for the first time in days. “That’s not possible,” she said. “Harry, you got rid of it, right?” Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. “Well… I dropped it in the Forbidden Forest… but I dunno where I dropped it.” Hermione gasped. “You dropped it and thought that nobody would find it!? Oh no…” Harry glared at them. “Well, I was busy trying to stop Voldemort!” “Yeah, well guess what? The Resurrection Stone has been found, Potter.” Draco said. “Now Muggles know about it because there have been reports about strange things in the western end of the country. They are seeing the ghosts, and you have to stop it. You also need to find out who is doing this.” “Wait just one bloody second,” snapped Ginny. “Why don’t you try to stop it instead of asking Harry to do it?” “It’s okay, Ginny,” said Harry, trying to comfort her. “I’ll do it--” Ron looked outraged. “You can’t just obey what Malfoy tells you! He’s trying to use us!” Draco was watching the arguments with an amused look on his face. “I’ll do it,” said Hermione. “NO!” Ron shouted. “You’re not going with--that---annoying ferret!” Hermione glared at Ron. “I don’t want Harry risking his life!” she said. “Oh, so you’re only thinking about Harry, are you?” Ron snapped. “Ron, how could you even say that!” Hermione protested. “Besides,” Ron continued. “You probably just want to use the Resurrection Stone to bring your parents back to life. What about Fred? Or Lupin? I suppose you’re just thinking about yourself, are you?”  
Hermione looked at Ron in complete shock. “Ron, you know the Resurrection Stone doesn’t really bring people back. They are just ghosts. But I also miss Fred and Lupin. I miss my parents. But I want to protect the Muggles, and this can’t get into irresponsible hands. I hate the way your acting right now.” “So you want to leave us all for the---the Death Eater?” Ron yelled. “Weasley, if you know what’s good for you, you would be quiet!” shouted Draco. Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. “Well, then leave, you Mudblood!” Ron shouted at Hermione. The house went silent as the full effect of those words hit them, and Ron finally realized what he had just said. Hermione stopped, staring at Ron. Harry’s mouth had dropped wide open, and Ginny looked scandalized. Draco was frozen. “Wait… ‘Mione, I didn’t mean that…I lost track of what I was saying...” Ron said weakly. 

“No,” said Hermione coldly. “I think you did mean it, Ron.” Hermione turned her back to Ron and looked at Draco. “We’re going to the Ministry. We have to stop this.” Draco nodded. “Hermione, you shouldn’t have to go!” cried Ginny. “This isn’t your responsibility,” said Harry, rushing forward. “Are we sure that we can trust you, Draco?” Harry questioned. But it was too late for Ginny, Ron, or Harry to do anything. Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm, and they Disapparated with a loud crack. 

“What are we going to do?” Ginny groaned. “I don’t know,” Harry said, looking destroyed. “We have to stop them,” Ron said frantically. “Now. Draco isn’t trustworthy. ‘Mione is probably in danger right now! We have to stop them!”


End file.
